


“I can’t believe you talked me into this”

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” I'm asking for a dirty one, pleeeease? :D - another Tumblr prompt. Rey gives Ben a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I can’t believe you talked me into this”

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is so filthy jfc xD

“I can’t believe you talked me into this” Rey turned off the lights in the living room and looked over her shoulder at where Ben was sitting on the chair.

Seven months into being a couple and having great sex, they decided to talk about changing something, spicing things up, as well as each others needs and kinks, and he confessed to her, that he really wanted Rey to give him a lap dance.

She found it amusing how exited he was about this. Grinning like an idiot, he followed her with his eyes, as she made her way to the stereo, and turned on the music.

The only light source now were the candles she placed all round the room, to set the right mood.

She looked at him and smiled. Following the slow rhythm of the music, she swayed her hips a little, while unzipping her hoodie. Ben watched as she dropped it to the ground. Now only in her leggings and a sleeveless top, she moved forward toward him, her eyes never leaving his.

“No touching, until I’ll allow it” Rey murmured. He swallowed loudly and nodded.

She never stopped moving, reaching her hand to his hair, sliding her fingers through it and gripping it softly, which made him open his mouth and gasp. She stood by his side and looked down at him. Then, she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off through her head, revealing a black bra with red ribbon trims threaded across the top, and sating bow at the centre.

Rey loved to surprise him with lingerie worn under casual clothing. He always looked as if he wanted to shred it with his teeth, and now he gave her this exact look. His eyes hooded and darkened, making him look wild and dangerous. She slowly felt herself getting really excited about this.

He followed her rule of no touching and kept his hands on his thighs, but now he clenched his fists, clearly tempted to reach out and pull her closer.

She continued to move her hips right and left in front of him and slid her hands from her stomach to the edge of her leggings, hooking a thumb on them. She turned around and pushed them down while bucking her ass to him, pulling the legging over her round cheeks, all the way to the ground. She heard a loud groan behind her and when she seductively went back up, ass still presented to his eyes, she looked behind her left shoulder and found him digging his fingers to his thighs, nostrils flared. She was wearing G-strings that matched her bra, and she knew he loved it.

After stripping to her underwear she decided to start the real fun. She pushed his legs apart with her knee, and stood to have one of his thighs between her own legs, so that she could stand as close as possible to him. Then, she pulled on her hair tie and it fell loosely on her shoulders.

Her moves were fluid and slow, gently rubbing her tummy on his hard chest. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder, the other on his neck, fingertips softly going into his hair. His breath started being ragged.

She pulled his head to her chest, so that his mouth was between her breasts, barly touching her, but she felt his hot breath on her skin.

“Liking it so far? She asked quietly.

“Ye...yes...” His voice was so husky, it went straight to her cunt.

She pushed him against the chair and took a step back, while turning around and lowering her ass to his groin, but not touching it yet. She managed to take a peek of his face. He looked desperate.

With her ass still hovering, she started doing circular moves above his crotch and slowly going deeper, until she was rubbing herself against him. He moaned and she added pressure, but this time, thrusted her ass up and down, feeling a very impressive bulge through his jeans.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her ass, which made her turn around and slapped it away.

“Now, what did I say?” she placed her hands on her sides, looked at him sternly. He was breathing fast, his pants were tented.

“Rey, holy shit...you’re killing me!” He was in complete awe of her, how she stood with furrowed brows, so beautiful.

Suddenly, she smiled.

“Aren’t we desperate.” She got closer and straddled him, holding onto his broad shoulders, while he grabbed her hips. Then, she proceeded to move back and forth, rubbing his hard dick and feeling how soaked her thongs were getting. She reached down and fumbled with his zipper. He rushed to help her open it and after few seconds, his dick was out and between them.

Rey bit down on her lower lip and decided to tease him one more time. She stood up and positioned herself right above his cock, while pulling her underwear aside and putting the tip of his length against her wet folds.

“You want this?” She purred with a devilish smile.

“Fuck...! Rey, yes!” He groaned.

She lowered herself on him, but just a little, so that only the head got in. Then she pulled herself up again and he let out a frustrated growl when he slipped out of her.

“You’ll have to ask nicely.” She loved the look he gave her, feral and hungry.

“Rey, I beg you, my goddess, let me fuck you, or I will die of a heart attack!”

Mercifully, she slid on him in one swift move and he groaned again, satisfied.

Finally being inside her, he gripped her hips with his huge hands and started pounding hard into her. Rey held onto him, and listened to the wet slapping sounds as his thighs slammed against her ass.

“Ohhh shit...harder, Ben!” She moaned and he smirked, picking up the pace. Rey reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down. Her breasts started bouncing to the fast rhythm and he growled at the sight.

After a few moments Rey felt the familiar waves of pleasure rolling through her abdomen, as her walls started clenching around his dick. She arched her back and moaned his name, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Ben didn’t stop his movements through her orgasm and when it was over, only slight aftershocks to be felt, he smiled with pride, watching her red cheeks and glazed eyes.

“Wait!” she suddenly said and he stilled his hips. Rey stood up and he made a very pained face as his dick slid out of her, still hard.

“Don’t worry, I just want to finish you off differently.”she said and he gasped as she fell on her knees between his spread legs.

She took him in her hand and licked a long stripe from his base to the head, He groaned and his head fell back. She pumped him hard for a while, and her hand got slick from her own juices that his dick was covered with. Then she wrapped her lips around him and flicked her tongue on the slit, still moving up and down his shaft with a hard grip. Ben looked down at her, enjoying to see how well her lips stretched around his cock. He bucked his hips a little and felt his orgasm building up. Rey noticed it and took him deeper into her mouth, humming.

This sent him over the edge and he kept emptying himself onto her tongue, while she continued pumping him and sucking his head hard. Ben growled like a beast.

Rey felt him slowly going still and swallowed. He was still breathing fast as she peppered his dick with gentle kisses. She looked up and met his tired, spent gaze.

“And? How was it?” She asked and he gave her a glowing smile.

“Amazing. We should do it more often...” He said with a hoarse voice.

“Sure, but next time, I’ll be the one on the chair, and you can strip for me.” She got up and kissed him.

Ben felt the slight taste of his come on her tongue and hummed.

“I’d love to do that.”


End file.
